


One of Those Nights

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Clark is in denial of wanting to get dicked but he comes around, Dirty Talk, Gym shower sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bruce, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slutty Clark, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark are in the locker room of a gym in which they've just finished working out at. While ready to take a shower there before going back to their suite, pretty much this happens:<br/>Clark: Bruce not here where people can see us!<br/>Bruce: *Doesn't listen*<br/>Clark: *Whines but clearly wants it*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write guys! Enjoy!

“I’m not letting you fuck me against a glass window.” Clark rejected and turned his back to walk to a shower stall. When he had asked Bruce what he wanted to do on their last night here in France, he did not expect that answer. Although, at this point in their relationship, he should already be used to Bruce's crude and unpredictable fantasies.

While the younger man was still within his reach, Bruce grabbed at the tail of the towel hanging around his waist and pulled it off. Clark’s hands moved quickly to stop the towel from escaping him but his efforts were useless. The towel was already in Bruce’s hands and the older man placed it under him on the bench and sat on it with a mischievous look on his face.

Covering his privates, Clark waved a finger at Bruce, “No. I know that look and hell no. There are innocent tourists who will be coming to these showers that don’t need to walk into that.”

Bruce huffed into a chuckle, “Innocent. Come on. We’ll pick a stall in the back and I’ll be gentle.” Bruce stifled a laugh on the word, _gentle_. There was no such thing as _gentle_ when it came to fucking Clark. The Man of Steel could _take_ it and Bruce was willing to _give_ it.

“Bruce seriously, no.” Clark still refused and walked towards him to snatch the towel away from under him. Where they were, the towel was the only item that could cover him up and he needed it now before someone walked in.

Bruce playfully swatted Clark’s hands aside and knew he had Clark in the bag because the younger man could have easily shoved him off the towel, but instead was holding back. “You said you wanted the last night here to be special just for me.” Bruce flashed Clark an innocent pout which caused Clark to giggle without really wanting to.

Clark giggled, “How is your libido this aggressive at your age?” Clark asked with half a desire to want to know the secret to what kept Bruce fucking. Not that he didn’t enjoy that aspect of Bruce. At that question, he let Bruce pull him onto his lap but he was still aware that they were semi public so he was tentative to let Bruce do more than grab onto his bare ass.

“This.” Bruce grabbed a handful of Clark’s butt and shook the meat around. Clark yelped and gripped the older man’s hands still. “This is why my libido is aggressive.” Bruce finished.

“Why here? Our suite is in the freaking building!” Clark said grabbing Bruce’s wrist in place when he felt Bruce trying to play with his ass again. “Ugh, you’re such a child sometimes.” He frowned.

There was a not so subtle roll of an eye from Bruce in response to Clark’s comment, “And you’re such a prude sometimes. Plus you owe me this for taking the week off.” He shot Clark another innocent puppy look.

Clark pouted at him, “You’re…dirty. I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into being involved with you.”

Bruce laughed, “Coming from someone who trapped me in cuffs and rode me like a good little boy a few days ago, telling me things like, and I quote, ‘I wish you could grab my ass and split me on your big cock daddy’. Yea… _I'm_ the dirty one."

Clark let go of his grip on Bruce’s wrists and his hands went up for cover his face in embarrassment, “Oh gawd, I did say that!” His voice was muffled into his hands. “And please don’t ever mention that near anyone I know.”

Bruce chuckled, “Don’t worry, _daddy_ doesn't give and tell.” He winked at Clark and leaned in to taste those soft lips. He could never get enough of them. Especially when they looked so full, red, and plump as they did at the moment.

Clark leaned back and turned his head, dodging the kiss. “We take our shower _properly_ and leave or go back to the hotel.” He bumped foreheads with Bruce and really wanted to devour his lips too but his self-restraint was greater than Bruce’s.

“The quicker you agree to make daddy feel good in one of these stalls, the quicker we’ll be out of here.” Bruce whispered into Clark’s ear ignoring his suggestions. He pinched the young man’s bubble butt again and this time Clark’s yelp was so loud that they were both afraid someone would have heard them.

“Fine.” Clark gave in. There was no way of winning these types of arguments with Bruce. “But only a blow job or handy. No anal. Deal?” Clark asked and ran his hands up Bruce’s freshly worked out biceps causing the older man’s breathing to become tremulous with arousal.

Bruce gently nuzzled his neck, “Deal.” He said, but behind Clark’s back, he crossed his fingers. Clark dismounted him and snatched his towel away from Bruce without hesitation. He wrapped it around his waist and gestured for Bruce to walk ahead of him to find their stall. Bruce snickered and did as Clark said. The reporter sighed in relief that Bruce listened to him immediately. He knew better than to Bruce walk behind him with the shenanigans he’d be up to.

There was no sign of any one else as they sauntered to the shower area, naked with just a towel wrapped over their waists. They headed to the very back by Clark suggestion and picked the second to last stall in the area. The stall was bigger compared to the others and there was a bench in it as if the room doubled as a steam room. Clark walked away from Bruce and went under the shower head, waiting for Bruce’s occupied eyes to train on him. Once Bruce was paying attention to him again, he turned his back to him discarding his towel, bent over suggestively to pick it up, and threw it to the far end of the nearby bench.

Clark could _feel_ Bruce licking his lips as he ogled at his body (ass to be blunter) and sashayed around until he was facing Bruce, “On the bench, or standing up?” Clark asked. He blushed faintly. He’s never felt like more of a call girl.

Bruce didn’t answer but smirked and slowly approached him. As Bruce’s frame shadowed over him, Clark stepped back and Bruce enveloped his arms around his hips to pull him in close. The younger man sensed immediately that Bruce would want more than what their deal was and reminded Bruce, "No. Anal."

The older man squeezed Clark's ass and slowly tongued his earlobe, “I know...just let me _touch_ you for a little bit." He lied.

Clark hesitantly agreed and turned around to face the wall. His own cock hardened as he arched his back slightly, to give Bruce more to play with. He bowed his head down and listened as Bruce breathed unevenly while enjoying the view. When Bruce had gotten enough of simply massaging Clark’s bottom, he grabbed their bottle of body wash, clicked it open, and spilled the soapy mixture right onto his throbbing dick.

Clark grew suspicious of what Bruce was doing behind him amidst all the noise but he stayed quiet and said nothing. That was, until Bruce started sliding his slick cock up and down his crack slowly, “What?...Bruce…no." he complained. He moved to turn around to stop him but something shifting from the corner of his eye distracted him. When he looked up to see what it was, he gasped mortified. They were no longer alone.

"Bruce?" Clark called him quietly.

"Hm?" Bruce kept staring down at his ass and pressed his body against the younger man's. With his cock still in between Clark’s cheeks, he started grinding, teasing Clark.

"Mh…” Clark moaned getting lost in the sensation for a moment. “There's a freaking guy watching us from the other stall!" He finally said. He tried to press back against Bruce to stop the grinding but the move only encouraged the older man to grind harder. And Clark would be damned if he didn’t love it but the mystery man was bothering him.

Bruce stopped grinding for a second and lifted his head up to see if Clark was right. And very surely, he was. Across from them and five stalls down, stood a man whose face really couldn’t be made out from this distance, undeniably watching. Bruce chuckled, "Well, well, we've got ourselves a spectator."

Clark panted and waited for Bruce to motion that they move out of sight of the perv, but Bruce had other ideas. Pressed against Clark's body again, he kicked Clark's left leg out with a foot and did the same to the right leg. It took a while for Clark to catch on to what Bruce was going to do but by the time he did, it was of no use to get out of it.

"Should we give him a show?" Bruce’s voice went throaty and deep; the hallmarks of Clark’s weakness. Not waiting for an answer, Bruce quickly spread Clark ass cheeks apart, shoving his soap slicked tip inside his puckered hole. Clark gasped and complained again, but his arched back and refusal to _really_ push Bruce off, communicated something different.

"Bruce please?... Our deal." Clark whimpered squirming around. He choked back moans as Bruce pushed in the remainder of his cock head, ignoring his protests. Getting the tip inside Clark was a small struggle but, once Bruce achieved that, Clark pretty much sucked in the rest of his length like a vacuum.

Finally buried inside to the hilt, Bruce gave Clark some time to adjust, caressing his sides with comfort, “See how we get along when I’m inside you?" He smiled as Clark tensed below him, breathing raggedly with obvious anticipation.

"Shut up before I really change my mind." Clark whispered and began grinding back and forth on Bruce's thick, veiny cock as a way to tell Bruce he was ready.

Bruce lazily met Clark’s gyrations and chuckled, “I knew you wanted this you little slut.”

Clark gnashed his teeth to keep back a coming moan, “You better fuck me so good I forget to want to rip your head off after.” He hissed. This felt _so good_ , so _of course_ he wanted this. Bruce jamming him full was always titillating, but a part of him was still irritated at the older man for this sabotage. Plus they were exposed with someone watching them!

Bruce held on to Clark's hips and for a while, contently watched him grind hungrily on his dick. After giving the young man enough of the false idea that he was in control, he snaked one hand over to Clark’s shoulder, gripping it tightly and wasted no time pounding into him. He made sure their bodies smashed loudly from the brute force of his thrusts so that the sound echoed throughout the _mostly_ empty room.

Clark let out a couple of soundless screams but, for the most part was staying quiet. Bruce wasn’t having that though. "Daddy likes a loud bottom.” He purred in a low voice right into Clark’s ear, “Let me hear you."

Clark bit back a moan doing his part and meeting Bruce’s thrusts, but refused to sound it all out. That was, until the older man spanked him without warning. "Ah!" Clark yelped. That undid him and he couldn't hold it all in anymore. His moans started off soft up until another smack pushed them out louder. Now he was gasping and sobbing in defeat just trying to keep up with Bruce’s blissful thrusts. The pleasure had him cursing under his breath with the occasional sporadic cries of _Yes’s_ and _Oh God’s_. As Bruce sped up, Clark found himself instinctively on his tippy toes, so that the scrumptious thrusts filled him deeper. Bruce caught on to it, and bent down a little at the knees so Clark’s bottom was more level with his cock and he didn’t have to be on his toes. Clark moaned loudly wanting to thank him but instead, he steadied himself to raucously enjoy the full stinging stretch of Bruce’s girth.

Blobs of tears were beginning to form in Clark’s half lidded eyes just when Bruce switched from pounding to grinding into him. The older man was close but didn't want to finish yet. After a moment of grinding, Bruce resumed ramming Clark’s prostate with a multitude of adjusted hits. Sometimes Bruce lightly brushed his crown close to it, teasing it. Other times, he’d roll his hips forward to squash it causing Clark to wail and shudder beneath him. And when Clark pleaded for more in that broken and needy voice, he pulverized it, fulfilling his requests fully.

"I…B…gonna cum…" the younger man whimpered shaking. It took just seconds before Clark’s legs gave out from his imminent orgasm. His thighs shook unable to keep supporting his and Bruce’s weight, prompting him to flop slightly. Bruce caught him and immediately smashed into him balls deep with passionate brunt.  That was enough to get the growing pressure in Clark’s lower belly to instantly pop. With his eyes rolling back into their sockets, Clark was _gone_. 

If Bruce really wallowed in hearing Clark’s erogenous noises, he was certainly thrilled right now because Clark was cumming loudly within the room. Sobs, moans, and gasps were among the ecstatic noises Clark was sounding through the ripples of his untouched orgasm. He even had Bruce in surprise for how careless he became despite their semi public coupling. As Clark spilled the last of his climax, he went on to put all of his attention back on Bruce. Fueled by the thrill of his orgasm, he rolled his ass back against Bruce with fervor, mumbling dirty things to the older man and praising him for how good his cock felt. Bruce groaned listening to the filthy praises and allowed Clark to fully take charge. Bruce encaged him by placing his palms to the wall and just enjoyed watching him grind like a common whore on his cock.  Innocent Clark Kent, bringing him over the edge with nasty mumbles all while someone was watching them. He could get used to this.

As a last move to really unravel his boyfriend, Clark clenched around Bruce one more time, forcing him to go deeper, “Cum for me B.” He ordered, looking over his shoulder to see him unwind. Bruce did not disappoint and grunted penetrating one last time into Clark’s tight, moist inferno, coating the walls with hot cum. He looked so passionately electrifying, that Clark was seized into a paralysis of just marveling in awe at how the muscles tensed on his handsome face. He wanted to stare at the beads of sweat traveling from his dark lashes down to his cheeks forever if he could. As Bruce grunted again, Clark snapped out of his trance and braced himself for the inevitable pull down move, by wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck for support.

“Yes Bruce!  Flood me with it!” Clark cooed curving his back more. Bruce growled pulling him down by the hips to swallow his entire shaft, and blasted another load into him. Then another. Releasing more, Bruce’s own body suffered sweet tremors as seas of climactic pleasure rushed from his cock to the rest of his body. After squirting out his last rope, did his body finally give out, and he fell spent right against Clark’s back. He rested there for a while just listening to Clark’s breathy moans.

A minute later, Clark fidgeted underneath Bruce and whined quietly as Bruce’s member began to soften inside him. He pushed his body up and forward to pull off, but Bruce stopped him wincing. The older man held on to Clark’s sides and straightened up. He looked up and shot a dirty glare at the man still watching them. After he did so, their mysterious voyeur now decided to scurry out.

Clark scowled. He had forgotten about the pervert, “Ooooh no. He watched the entire time?!” He was very self-conscious again but no longer angry with Bruce. Sex as amazing as that was, couldn’t bring him to even pretend to be angry. But just because he liked it didn’t mean he would encourage it again in the future.

“Clark…You would make an _amazing_ porn star.” Bruce teased.

“No, I want to be a gay hooker. Whatever they’re called." Clark breathed sarcastically. “The bigger the cock the less you’d have to pay me to ride it.” He finished looking over his shoulders and pursed his lips suggestively at Bruce.

Bruce’s eyebrow went up in surprise of the unusual raciness in Clark’s response, “Of course you’d have such a discount.” he laughed quietly. “You know if I saw you getting fucked, I’d watch too.” He teased again and started to pull out.

Clark snickered tiredly and shook his head, “I do wonder how you’d react if you walked in on me one day, taking a pounding from someone else.” As soon as he said that, Bruce smashed right back into him, pinning him to the wall. Clark gasped at the feeling of being gloriously filled again.

“I’d be pretty furious.” The older man answered honestly. His tone was serious with an intensity Clark only heard in him when he was Batman. “This ass is _mine_ Clark.” Bruce breathed just below Clark’s ear. He then started to slowly draw his cock out, watching his cum drizzle out from Clark’s thoroughly fucked hole. “Feel that?” Bruce whispered. Clark shivered. _Oh, yes daddy I do_ , he wanted to purr but he instead whined wanting this moment to lead into round two.

Slap! Clark keened heatedly to the bruising spank. “...I’ve _marked_ it.” Bruce finished growling. Clark mewled. It dizzied him to no end when Bruce got this rarely possessive. As Bruce turned the shower above them on, he flipped Clark around and the younger man greedily met his lips. On his toes, Clark kissed Bruce back with a passion conveying just how much Bruce didn’t have to worry about anyone else having him.

When they slowly pulled away, Bruce stared into Clark’s eyes sincerely and mouthed, “I love you.” against his lips.

Clarks gasped and he became like a woman who’d just been proposed to, “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me without my enticing it Bruce!”

Bruce frowned, “Really?”

“Yes!”

“Well I’ve thought it every day in my head when I’m with you if you believe me.”

Clark giggled shyly, “Oh, I believe you.”


End file.
